warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Rainlegs/Archive III
Okay posted in TPC so go from there. 20:50, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Serin Okay what archive did Serin first appear and also in SplC can Eagleface be Bramblekit's mentor? 23:26, May 2, 2015 (UTC) i can breathe 03:57, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Sierra JoAnn Okay hows it now? I'll fill out her relationship's when i rp her more...and that's about it also Serin 14:57, May 3, 2015 (UTC) DF Trainee Do you have any DF cats? 02:45, May 4, 2015 (UTC) TPC Hey thanks. Do you have any Dark Forest cats and also will you post in tpc? 03:36, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Wolfkit Could she mentor Wolfkit as his sister is also gonna be a DF trainee 03:51, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Okay I'd like that. Who do you have in mind? 03:57, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Whisperkit Can Whisperkit be trained by Azurestar and given her apprentice and warrior name by him? 04:08, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Sierra offspring What would Serin and Sierra's offspring look like? 01:48, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Re; Okay also Sierra's page on character do i need to expand it more. 01:58, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Sorry it looks long on here I'm mobile. 02:04, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Hi Brindlestorm has had a litter of kits and I was wondering if you'd like a few. They'd be a moon old. 16:25, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Kits Cricketwhisper. I gotta make his page. 23:27, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: I'll be on chat later tonight, but I've only really got wiki and email. Anyway, let me guess what this is about; is it the possibility of SpringClan getting thrown out? I think Mel tipped me off about it. If that's the case, I'm on board as long as it's not permanent. 06:49, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Email sent~ 13:14, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Hi. May I use a few of the wiki's chararts? Some of them being tweaked, too. I'll give full credit to the wiki. Flamestar22 21:05, May 10, 2015 (UTC) a A 11:44 Tue May 12 Okay I made the pages so you can have a kit. 16:20, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Yeah that's cool. Just add to his parents pages. 11:52, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Fishstrike Can Fishstrike become mates with Blondepelt for a little bit? 19:31, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Image Deletion Hi ^^ I was just wondering if you could please delete this image for me: Thank you! Is it okay if Wolfpaw recieves a new mentor? He isn't really getting trained bc Beebs isn't that active. Flamestar22 21:43, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Alright. Let me know of anything in the future. Also, are you saying that people don't actually roleplay the training out? Flamestar22 23:36, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Idk lmao. I mean just until some fight? I mean you don't have to if you don't want too. 23:40, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Okay thank you. I'll do it as soon as i can get a computer as right now all i can do is mobile so it may be a while. It'll most likely be after June because i leave for a college camp that time so just letting you know. I won't be inactive but it'll still be mobile. ^_^ Have a spectacular day! 14:37, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Reapingkit I believe Reapingkit is to be apprenticed either at the same time as Fishkit and Huntingkit or a little time after. 17:19, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Sorry about that! I was a little bit of an idiot there. ^^;; 20:16, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I just added that in. c: 20:20, May 17, 2015 (UTC) May I used your character template for another wiki of mine? Flamestar22 00:25, May 23, 2015 (UTC) The one that you put on cats' pages. Flamestar22 00:28, May 23, 2015 (UTC) oh, this: http://sparkclan-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Also, can I just use the Medicine Cat blank (that one ONLY) for that wiki as well? Flamestar22 00:30, May 23, 2015 (UTC) e-e thanks for reminding me, I forgot about that. Anyway, so I can use the template? Flamestar22 00:39, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Spoof Cats What are we doing with the spoof clan cats? I've probably asked this too many times to count, but are they being deleted or what? I've heard many answers for many sources, so I kind of want to get this set in stone. If they're being deleted, I'd like to go ahead and remove them from the up for adoption/NPC categories, if that's alright. 15:41 Tue May 26 Mentor Hey Legs, would you mind if Willow had been Shad's mentor? If needed, I can lower his age a bit, or age him up. 04:06, May 27, 2015 (UTC) ...I haven't read these books in years, so sorry. But thanks for informing me. 04:07, May 27, 2015 (UTC) tribe of silver skies Hey, I wanted to know if I could join the new Tribe as a to-be? I asked in chat, and Gia and Fez said there were some things I needed to ask about before joining. :) [[User:Ravenfang| ----'BLOOD CELLS' ]][[User talk:Ravenfang| PIXELATE---- ]] 17:13, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Re Hey what's up? 17:01, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Hey Leggy, are you returning or simply reclaiming cats you don't want touched? Just curious. 01:55, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Sweet, I claimed Nicholas and Kirtonos, but I am unable to edit templates when on my kindle, just informing you. I did edit Nicholas' relationship with his son, so you might want to change that. 01:59, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Not sure how I should take that, but thanks. 02:02, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Ah, ok. Also, I don't think anything major happened while you guys were away, but then again, I only pop in on occasion to check up on roleplays, and I'm sure that you already know of Beebs' departure. 02:07, September 20, 2015 (UTC) I was hoping to have an Elm spawn, but that's fine, he's all yours. 01:14, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey. Could you tell me how to color the messages for people on comments? [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 21:19, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Nvm, I figured out how c: [[User talk:Flamestar22|Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 21:32, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Um, could you possibly give Wolfpaw (WC) a new mentor since Bbun is severely inactive? [[User talk:Flamestar22|Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...'']] 17:41, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Alright got that removed as well. Did you want Guppy to lose a life n the rogue battle aainst Gray or nah also could you possibly pst in SuC?— Never stop believing. 01:54, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for informing me!! I'll take care of that right away :) hello from the other side 17:50, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Ok!GoWarriors639 (talk) 10:55, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Alright. Thanks for letting me know. :)— Never stop believing. 14:01, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Re; Idk if you'll let me, but could I use the and the tsf chararts for another wiki I'm on they'd be really good for loner and rogue chararts. It's cool if not.— Never stop believing. 14:55, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Magic and Regina I have this plot idea involving Magic if your cool with it?— Never stop believing. 20:13, December 11, 2015 (UTC) I was thinking Regina could travel to the area where her father is and connect with him?— Never stop believing. 06:14, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Chat?— Never stop believing. 06:40, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Would you mind if I use some of the old blanks like the and former warrior blanks?— Never stop believing. 16:08, December 18, 2015 (UTC) SuC Hey I just wanted to run this idea by you before I did it. So I own Magpiestar again, and an idea came to me while thinking of the next SuC deputy. I'd like to pick another one of my cats - Minnowflower as his deputy, but kill Magpiestar off soon after? So I don't have both ranks for too long? So the idea is that he has in the time I didn't own him, lost most his lives off screen. He picks Minnow as his deputy, as she is described as a loyal and senior warrior. Because it's leafbare (if I remember correctly), he's still weak from losing a couple lives before hand, and eventually succumbs to sickness and passes away. Leaving Minnow to succeed him. If I can't do this, I also have a back up plan for the next SuC deputy. 04:47 Mon Dec 21 Re: Awesome, good to hear that! I should be able to be active for the next month with no dramas, but school will start beginning of February so, my activity might be a bit patchy then. Also, I don't really have any plans for Flynose yet, so I'm open to any ideas ^^ 23:33 Mon Dec 21 I reckon he would be c: 22:35 Tue Dec 22 ShrikeXWigeon Kits and Plot Hey, Fez and I are doing a plot with Shrikeface and Wigeonrose. Their first litter will be killed by Shrikeface and I was wondering if you wanted one?— Never stop believing. 15:19, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Chararts? Hey do you take charart requests?— Never stop believing. 15:48, January 14, 2016 (UTC) BOTC Hey fam. Ironically we have the same profile pic imo. Also I was wondering since your inactive on BOTC if I could have my admin rights and fix it up.— Never stop believing. 01:44, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Old Blanks Hey fam. I was wondering if I could use the StarClan blanks for a wiki] I own. If it's possible do you know someone who could make blanks for the other characters/ranks?— Never stop believing. 16:57, February 11, 2016 (UTC) FreeClan's RP Just a little heads up, you should probably protect that as well. 03:06, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Hey do you want one of Palefang and Barktail's kits? They'd be either brown tabby or brown mink. Legit Boss 18:46, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Hey, I was actually wondering why the TSF ranked chararts can only be done with one layer? Legit Boss 15:07, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Ok, so never mind. I just did it and it wasn't locked for the member. Also can you post in SplC? Legit Boss 15:11, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Its good to hear from you again, however on the character thing with loner names just because they have the same similar name does not mean I copied your characters as they were inspired from other things. Bones coming from the Warriors series, Symphony was derived from Beethoven, etc. However if you'll give me some time I'll have some of their names changed. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 20:16, February 27, 2017 (UTC)